Miserable
by ayabirkin
Summary: She was willing to do anything for him, but up to what extent?


**Miserable**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the anime and in the manga. That honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi alone. I make no money from this.

Genre: A/U. Romance

Pairing: Inuyasha and Kagome H.

Rating: M for the sexual themes.

A/N: Hi guys! This was the first fanfic for Inuyasha that I've posted at a different site solely dedicate for this cute couple (I'm registered there as inuyasha_girl). I just wanted to see how you guys would like it. So read and review please. I'd love you guys for it.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome was sitting on her bed reading the report she brought home from work when she heard the door bell to her apartment ring. She sighed putting down the document as she went to answer the door knowing who it was at the other side before she even opened it. Frowning she looked at the alarm clock on her night stand and saw that it was almost two in the morning. "What could he want now?" she asked herself as she put her robe on over her favorite red spaghetti strapped teddy.

She stepped out of her room irritated with the fact that Inuyasha's finger seemed to be stuck in the buzzer. Man! He must be in a bad mood tonight she said to herself smirking slightly and from the way he was abusing the poor button, he was probably pissed drunk as well. Opening the door as far as the chain would allow, she peeked outside only to find two hurt golden orbs staring back at her. Wordlessly shaking her head she closed the door and removed the chain before swinging it open again to let a dejected Inuyasha into her small apartment.

"What is it now Inuyasha?" she asked although she knew already the answer. Kikyo... she's at it again. "Who is it that she's with now? Bankotsu? Kouga? Naraku? Honestly Inuyasha, I really don't know why you put up with her!" Kagome began her tirade just as her long time friend flopped down on her sofa wearily rubbing his eyes before looking at her.

"Kagome... not now, please. I... I just need to forget right now."

"Forget? How?" Kagome asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"I need you..." he said. At his words she instantly became angry, tears instantly blurring her sight. "No! I will not be your fuck toy again Inuyasha! The last time I let you do that I thought that we would be more than what we are today. But I was dead wrong because after three days you came running back to her the minute she called! No!"

For a moment he just sat there silently, head bowed. Walking towards the sofa she stopped in front of him. She huffed, placing her hands on her hips she waited for his response. When none came, she frowned in concern and sat down on her haunches and lifted a hand to place it at the side of his face. "Inuyasha?"As soon as his name passed her lips, he grabbed her and pulled her against him, crushing his mouth against her so hard that she let out a small whimper of pain. Still he kissed her unrelentlessly his teeth grazing her lower lip drawing blood.

Placing both her hands against his chest, she pushed hard at him managing somehow to dislodge him enough to scramble away from him on the floor. She didn't managed to get far though as he grabbed her foot and pulled her towards him.

Still struggling, she managed to lash out striking at him with her right hand, slapping him across his face with enough force to make him stop and look at her incredulously. "Come to your senses Inuyasha!" She hissed at him. "Although I may look a lot like her, but I am not Kikyo! The last time was a mistake and it shouldn't happen again!"

"What the hell do you know!" he snarled as he crashed his lips down on hers again. Pinning her legs by straddling her underneath him Inuyasha got up just enough to take off the gray shirt he was wearing before leaning down to kiss her roughly yet again all the while his hands were busy touching her everywhere else.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, "please stop!"

Breathing hard, Inuyasha lifted his head enough to look at her. He knows that his hurting her, but just for tonight he wants to forget the pain of seeing Kikyo in bed with another man. He knows that he's being selfish, but he just just needs this.

"Kagome, please... I just want to forget..." was all he said touching the side of her face, silently begging her to understand.

Hearing the pain in his voice, Kagome's heart once again broke into a million pieces. Knowing that she's going to get hurt yet again, all she could do was cry as she pulled him down against him and kissed him tenderly, her hands traveling down his toned stomach to undo his pants.

Stunned, he pulled slightly away to look into her chocolate orbs and saw her smile tremulously. "I'm sorry Kagome…" was all he could say as he shed the rest of their clothes. Kissing her again, Inuyasha slid into her warmth as she moved sensuously against him. Groaning he increased his pace, pounding hard into her until all that was heard in the small apartment was the sound of their lovemaking.

Both reached their climax at the same time, their names on each other's lips as they came. Coming down from her high, Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find Inuyasha looking at her. "Kagome, I'm sorry," he said again trying to speak but was stopped when Kagome placed a finger to his lips.

Shaking her head at him all she could say was, "Don't… Whatever your explanation is I don't want to hear it. All that's important is that you're here with me tonight. Okay?"

Nodding his head, he reached up to the sofa to grab the two throw pillows and blue blanket on top of it. Placing it underneath their heads and covering their naked bodies. Settling down beside her, he took her form in his arms again closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

Noting the change in his breathing she turned in his arms and Kagome brushed his silver hair away from his face, knowing that in the morning he'll be gone yet again to go back to Kikyo. She sighed, how could he, the son of the wealthiest man in Tokyo be so smart and yet so damn stupid when it comes to the woman that he says he wants to spend the rest of his life with?

Kagome knew that the only thing that Kikyo was after was his money, but he was just too blind to see that side of her. Then again, she, Kagome Higurashi herself is no different from the man who's sleeping with her right now. For no matter how many times he hurt her by going to Kikyo, in her heart she knows that she'll endure anything for the man she loves and wait for him to come to her. For him, she'll go through any length just to be with him in any manner possible. Maybe she's just as dumb as him in that regard… or maybe she's just plain miserable.


End file.
